1. Field of the Invention
Baseball players wear batting gloves and wrist bands when they are at bat in a baseball game.
When a baseball player is running bases he is required to hold another glove in either hand. There has been a statistical medical determination made that holding a glove in a base runner's hand reduces the risk of hand injury.
The present invention is dedicated to simplifying the procedure and unifying the batter's glove and/or wristband wherein a flap held in place by complimentary releasable hook and eye fastening devices such as, for example, Velcro type hook and eye fastening devices on the upper surface of the batter's glove and.or wrist bands may be loosened when the batter becomes a base runner and said flap may be held in player's palm to serve the same purpose as another glove.
This unique "one-step" baseball glove, the preferred embodiment of the invention, serves the baseball player with a double purpose, protection while batting and with a flip of the flap protection while running.
2. Description of Prior Art
U. S. Pat. No. 4,905,321, describes a weight-lifting, power lifting and workout wrist wraps that are of two types, attachable and detachable, to a workout glove with exposed finger sleeves for better grip.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,847,917 introduces a glove adapted to have reasonably secured thereto an ornamental accessory.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,698,851, describes a ski glove.
U. S. Pat. No. 5,003,637 relates to a glove with utility attachment on the external back surface for holding cigarettes, driver's license, credit cards, pens, pencils, comb, mirror, watch, radio, etc.